


Home

by FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper



Series: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Re(y)-write [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Background Relationships, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Gen, In between Ep. VII and Ep. VIII, Kes Dameron is a good father, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Has PTSD, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron goes home, Poe Dameron-centric, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Queerplatonic OT3, Shara Bey and Kes Dameron are dead in this timeline, Yavin 4, can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/pseuds/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper
Summary: While The Resistance is moving bases, Leia lets Poe take Finn and Rey to Yavin IV.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Kes Dameron & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, Shara Bey & Kes Dameron & Poe Dameron, Shara Bey & Poe Dameron
Series: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Re(y)-write [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561570
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Readers_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/gifts), [Pan_2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/gifts), [fictionfrek101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionfrek101/gifts).



> Hey y'all! So I decided that in order to help bridge the gap between main trilogy installments, I would write one-shots or short stories. Some can be read as standalones, others have to be read in context as missing scenes. I do plan on uploading a one-shot that is a missing scene in the near future, but for now, please enjoy this bittersweet look into Poe Dameron's mind.

**Poe pov:**

"Poe?" Rey asks, her leg propped on my lap. 

"Yes sunshine?" I ask, looking at her. 

"Where is Yavin?" 

"Well," I begin, turning the _StarRover_ on autopilot. "Yavin IV is a small jungle planet on the Outer Rim. It is covered in green. There is even a Force Sensitive tree there." 

Rey perks up at this, as I knew she would. She has only been coming back around to me for about 3 days. I still have no idea what all happened on Starkiller, but it doesn't take a genius to know she was tortured. It's been practically impossible not to hold her and will that her pain will go away. 

"Is Yavin where your parents are?" Rey asks. 

I smile sadly, and nod. "Side by side, at the base of the tree." 

Rey turns silent at this, only nodding. But then, she is digging the toe of her good foot into the floor. 

"Don't do that," I say, nodding to her foot. "It's bad for your feet." 

Rey nods, and stops immediately. Then, she begins biting her nail. 

"Rey," I begin, struggling to hold myself back from swatting her hand out of her mouth. "Rey, what is it?" 

Rey looks at me and asks, "Can you.." 

I nod, and say, "Can I.." 

This makes the last of Rey's trepidation disappear as she asks, "Can you tell me what happened before we met?" 

I smile before I ask, "Do you want me to tell you everything, or just what happened with Ren?" 

"Whichever," Rey says as her ears turn red. 

"Well," I begin, helping Rey get up. "I might as well start at the beginning. After we leave the cockpit." 

Rey laughs, and leans heavily on me for support. "Sorry about this." 

"Sorry for what?" I ask, helping her down the step of the cockpit that goes into the common area of the ship. 

"Having to lean on you," She says, her ears now bright red. 

I shake my head before helping her sit down. "Don't worry about it. I've been injured a few times, I know it makes it easier to have someone helping you out." 

Rey smiles up at me when she is settled, and then she says, "Where do you want to start?" 

"Well then," I begin. "Might as well start from the beginning! Sooo.. I was born on Yavin IV. My folks were enlisted in the Rebellion, which obviously kept them very busy, so I spent my formative years with my grandfather…and then, when I was…six, I guess? My mother took me up in her A-wing. Now this was the RZ-1 model, which is way different than the early R-22's. I mean those were basically just stunt flyers, y'know?"

Rey nods, and then I continue. 

"I began to learn how to fly because when I would go up with her, my mom would sit me in her lap and I'd learn to control the plane from there. Then, when I was 8, that was when things began to change. My mom did one last mission for the Rebellion, and that's what killed her. Leia sent me and my Dad these condolence letters. I remember reading the letter, and just feeling numb. It told me about how she fought valiantly and.. I hardly remember it, because I was 8, but I remember my Dad's reaction. That night, when he thought I was asleep, I could hear him sobbing through the walls. And it was raining that night. To me, it was raining because all of Yavin was crying for her." 

Rey puts her hand on top of mine, and I smile sadly. "You don't have to continue." 

I shake my head as I swallow the lump in my throat. "No, I can do this. I survived Kylo Ren, I can do this." 

Rey nods, and I continue. 

"Then, my Dad and I healed. Another person came into my life, and she was like a mother to me. Her name was L'uolo L'ampar, and she was extremely close with my parents. I became extremely close to her, but I never called her 'Mom.'" 

"I understand," Rey says to me while I lay back in the chair. "The first few years on Jakku, there was this couple that took care of me. I guess, they were like my parents, but I was so determined that my actual parents were coming back that I refused to call them Mama and Papa. Then, one day, they left too." 

I nod, and decide to continue. "Then, my Dad died when I was sixteen. It was extremely hard for me and L'uolo. Kes Dameron was the kindest and toughest man I have ever known." 

Rey stays silent, and I look up, expecting to see judgement in her eyes, but I only find acceptance. "I am so sorry," Rey says. "You don't have to say anything else." 

I smile sadly, and then I say, "We're only stopping for a day in Yavin.. We should be there in a couple of hours." 

* * *

_I walk around again in Starkiller Base. My heart is beating in my throat, and I feel something is wrong. The door begins to slam behind me, and that's when I start to run._

_I hear Kylo Ren's amplified breathing behind me while my own air is cut off-I can't breathe, I can't run, I can't move. My hands go instinctively to my throat to claw away Ren's invisible fingers. Ren is right behind me, and I turn around, not to see the hateful golden eyes of the Jedi Killer but the face of Ben Solo._

_Ben's eyes are rimmed with gold when I look into them. He releases his invisible choke-hold and says, "You could have saved me. This is your fault."_

_Ben turns me to the viewing window, forcing me to see Yavin and Naboo obliterating into stardust. I feel my heart drop, and time slows down._

_"Poe," I hear a voice calling out to me._

_"Poe, this isn't real!" Rey says._

_I turn around to see Rey, and she calls out to me again._

"Poe," Rey says, shaking me awake. I sit straight up, not realizing where I am. 

"Rey! Get out of here," I say to her. "Yavin, it's gone, we have to warn the Resistance!" 

"Poe, it was just a dream! You're safe, Starkiller Base exploded. Finn and I are right here, and Yavin is safe." 

I take a deep breath, and look around the ship to see that Rey is right. "I'm sorry," I say, running a hand through the mop of curls on my head. 

Rey shakes her head and says, "Nothing to apologize for. I get them too." 

Then, Finn comes into the room and says, "We're making our landing approach on Yavin. Are you two ready?" 

I nod, and help Rey up so we can head into the cockpit. 

* * *

"Hey dad," I say a few hours later at the base of the Force tree. "Hey mom. The Resistance won, again. And I was promoted to Commander." 

The headstones stay silent, as I expected them to. 

"I adopted these strays," I say, referring to Finn and Rey. "You guys would love them. Their names are Finn and Rey. Rey, she won't admit it, but she is super strong. And Finn, he saved me. So I guess it's still up for debate who adopted who." 

The wind begins to blow slightly, and that's the excuse I decide to use for the tears stinging my eyes. 

"I just miss you all," I say, swallowing the lump in my throat. "I miss you guys every day." 

Before I can say anything else, I feel Finn and Rey sit next to me. I try to stifle the tears in my eyes, but it fails miserably. 

"You don't have to do this alone," Finn says. 

I nod, and then look at the two of them. "That's not true. I am doing it alone," I see Rey's face drop. "Alone with friends."

Rey smiles, and her and Finn hug me at the same time. 


End file.
